When locking and latching plates are mounted on a door frame, this is usually done after the door has been hung. To locate these plates correctly so that they are in alignment with the locking and latching mechanisms on the door as well as being at the proper depth so that the door closes and latches tightly and does not rattle or have back and forth play is very difficult and most generally is impossible.
In the case of security doors as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,950, the metal door frame has proper size holes cut therein to receive the plungers of the lock and latch mechanisms. Even if the holes are cut correctly so that they are properly aligned with the lock and latch plungers when the door is installed, the door frame or door may settle or twist causing improper alignment between the holes and the plungers. The holes will then have to be recut or filed so that the plungers can be received in the holes but then the door will most likely rattle or have play between the door and door frame.
Another problem that occurs when a security door is installed is that the door handle of the security door may hit the door handle of the existing door thereby requiring the latch and lock mechanisms to be switched from top to bottom of the door frame of the security door. In doing this, the lock and latch have different back sets requiring the holes to be cut with a different back set which will most likely result in the door having play or rattle.
The object of this invention is to provide adjustable means as part of the latching and locking mechanisms of a door assembly to eliminate door play or rattle when the door is in a closed and/or locked position. Another object of the present invention is to enable switching the door-latching and door-locking mechanisms from the top to the bottom when necessary including adjustable means as part of the latching and locking mechanisms of the door assembly to eliminate door play or rattle.